Devil's New Disguise
by Persiana13
Summary: Satana kidnaps Crisis, and it forces two hated rivals to team up to find him.  Set in L1701E's Misfitverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Devil's New Disguise **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 1: The Devil you Know 

Satana was relaxing in her room, adorned in all things Crisis. The red-headed succubus clutched a Crisis plush doll and sighed happily,

"I'm in love."

The teen girl conjured up a TV and began watching what was happening at the West Coast Avengers Compound.

**At that moment… **

"BARBIE, GET BACK HERE SO I CAN FLAY YOU!"  
>Farrah Willows, the feline heroine Persiana, was enraged. She ran through the house, slopping wet, after her arch-nemesis threw her into the pool while the white-haired cat-girl was sunbathing. Dressed in her red bikini, Farrah began prowling around, determined to shred her rival for disturbing her relaxation.<p>

Monica Rambeau, the adult heroine Pulsar, noticed the sloppy mess and said,

"Farrah, what are you doing? Why are you dripping wet?"

Farrah hissed,

"Barbie threw me in the pool and held me underwater! I was sunbathing and she had the nerve to disturb me!"  
>Monica said,<p>

"Well, at least dry off before you traipse around the house."

Farrah nodded,

"All right."

She began shaking her body, getting all the water out. Monica screamed,

"NO! NOT HERE!"  
>Too late as all the water splashed everywhere in the room. Persiana smirked,<p>

"That feels so much better now."

She then continued the hunt. The light-powered heroine groaned and looked at the mess,

"Not again. This is almost as bad as when Rhody tried to kill that stupid fly." (1)

Leon Maxwell, the red-eyed teen Avenger Crisis, walked in and saw the wet mess,

"What happened?"

Pulsar grumbled,

"You're girlfriend decided to dry herself here after Carol threw her in the pool."

Leon groaned,

"Is this Carol's revenge for the time Farrah slipped something into Carol's soda, and then air-mailed her to the X-mansion in a crate of rotten eggs?"

He held his head,

"I swear, I don't know what makes her tick, and I'm the one dating her."

Just then, the two teens could be heard screaming at each other,

"LEAVE MY MAN ALONE!"

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU! YOU'RE NOT A REAL WOMAN!"

"I'M MORE WOMAN THAN YOU, BITCH!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T DRESS LIKE A SLUT!"

"DIE!"

The fighting commenced and began rolling into the room Crisis and Pulsar were both in. Furniture was being overturned and, when Carol got free, she tried to pick up a glass coffee table and slam it down. Crisis caught it and said,

"No property destruction."

Carol sighed and set it down. She shook her head,

"Why do you keep defending that hideous furry animal every time, Leon?"

Farrah danced around,

"Cuz he's dating me and not a bitch like you!"

Pulsar shouted,

"ENOUGH!"  
>The three teens all looked at their adult caretaker. Pulsar said slowly,<p>

"Miss Marvel, Persiana; you two are cleaning up this mess and Crisis will be here to supervise."

She left, grumbling,

"I need a stiff drink."

**Back at Satana's room… **

The red-head grumbled,

"Look at those two, killing each other for a man's affections they clearly don't deserve."

She threw a bolt of hellfire at the TV, the appliance melting away in seconds. Satana stood up and looked in the mirror,

"Hmm, I will need to make myself more presentable, though."

She snapped her fingers,

"I got it."

Chanting a spell, a glowing red light emerged from her fingers and, in moments, changed Satana's out fit to a tight red bikini top with purple stitching, purple tights, and a metallic chain circling around her waist. The outfit had a lot of skin revealed, but Satana looked at it in the mirror and noticed how perfect it hugged her form. She grinned, jumping up and down excitedly,

"It's done! Now, I can finally have Crisis all to myself! I'm going to show him a wonderful time!"

With that, she disappeared in a pillar of hellfire.

Next Chapter:

Satana pays a visit to the West Coast Avengers. Chaos and Insanity Ensues! Stay tuned, fellow readers!

(1) Read L1701E's War Machine vs. Fly for details.


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil's New Disguise **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 2: Kidnapped! 

Leon sat on a couch that was just finished being placed the correct way, watching Farrah and Carol begrudgingly putting things away. The two rivals were grumbling about each other, how each blamed the other for getting into the predicament they were in now. Leon had his arms folded and felt honestly, bored with what he was doing. Sure, he knew it had to be necessary, but he felt that babysitting would not stop the two of them from fighting. Still, he had to give them a shot.

Persiana had an idea. She stood on the balls of her feet, making her slightly taller. She then gracefully walked over and, making sure her boyfriend could see, bent over slowly. Leon blinked; he was getting a great view of Farrah's backside. He was caught in a daze, until Carol rolled her eyes,

"I can't believe you would stoop this low, furball."

The white-haired lioness growled,

"For your information, I was getting into position to move this small table."

The blonde Air Force brat scoffed,

"Oh please. The only position I see you getting yourself in is putting your ass in his face!"  
>The teen cat-girl chuckled,<p>

"Who knows? He might actually like it."

Leon blushed hotly. Farrah smirked,

"See? He knows what he likes."

Her expression darkened,

"And he knows he doesn't like you, so back off, Barbie."

Carol snarled,

"Why should I? You're not anything special. You just did that so you can seduce him again, when we're supposed to be working putting this room back together."

Leon got between them,

"Ladies, please. This is not helping."

The two girls continued to stare each other down. They both wanted to tear into each other, but, with the boy they both liked in the middle, the two teen girls had to go along with it.

Leon sighed,

"I'm going to get a soda. Any of you two want anything?"

Farrah grinned,

"A tall glass of milk."

She nuzzled his arm,

"And take your time with it too."

Carol rolled her eyes,

"Unbelievable. I'm not thirsty, thanks."

As Leon was about to walk out of the room, he turned and said,

"Can I trust you two not to destroy the room while I'm away?"

Farrah and Carol both looked at each other and said at the same time,

"Yes, Leon."

As soon as Leon was out of sight, the two rivals snarled at each other and looked ready to fight.

The red-eyed teen walked inside the kitchen and took out a soda from the fridge. He knew he had to get back and deal with those two again. Leon knew he had to, but a part of him was actually just wondering why they could not bury the rivalry they had. Crisis made it perfectly clear he was dating Farrah and he just wished Carol would accept that.

He sighed, lowering his head,

"I had no idea my love life would be so complicated."

A voice purred,

"Well, then, I can simplify it for you, cutie."

Leon looked up and was stunned at who he was staring at.

It was Satana, in her new outfit.

Satana walked around the counter, her high heels clicking on the kitchen floor. She swayed her hips as she never took her eyes off of the man of her affections,

"Hello, Crisis."

Leon nearly knocked his soda on the floor,

"Satana, what are you doing here?"

The succubus smiled,

"I wanna play. Is that so wrong?"

She came closer, accidentally knocking over the soda can. It clanged to the floor.

Farrah heard it and dashed into the kitchen. Soon, the whole house would hear the cat-girl scream,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MAN, BITCH?"

Miss Marvel came in next and blinked,

"Wow, and I thought Farrah dressed like a slut."

Satana launched a bolt of hellfire,

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!"

Miss Marvel tried to absorb the shot, but was sent flying through the kitchen wall. Persiana made a dash, but Satana held out another flaming bolt,

"Get near me, and I will fry you!"  
>The feline girl's instinctive fear of fire kicked on as she slowly backed away, but she screamed,<p>

"Get away from him, bitch!"

Leon tried to intervene, but Satana placed her hand on his chest, paralyzing him. The succubus then chanted a spell, and the two disappeared…

Next Chapter:

The chase begins as Persiana and Miss Marvel are forced to team up to find Crisis and Satana. Where will they go first? Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil's New Disguise **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns Wildstar. _

Chapter 3: The Chase is On! 

Persiana roared at the top of her lungs,

"I'LL RIP SATANA APART PIECE BY PIECE FOR THIS!"  
>She was screaming throughout the house, swearing up a storm. Sam Wilson, the avian heroic teen Falcon, shuddered,<p>

"Whoa, she's mad."  
>Carol grumbled,<p>

"I agree. Satana is going to pay big time."

An idea then clicked on,

"I got it. Maybe Leon still has his communicator. We can track his signal and follow it in the Quinjet."

The African American teen blinked,

"Remember the last time the Quinjet was taken for a ride? Crystal stole it and crashed it at the East Coast Misfits base?" (1)

Miss Marvel said,

"But this is a dire emergency, and, I hate to say it, I'm going to need Farrah's help in getting him back."

At this, Persiana stopped her rant and poked her head in,

"I'm sorry. What did you say? I'm what?"

She tapped her ear,

"Speak up. Even though I have heightened hearing, I couldn't quite hear you."

The Air Force brat grumbled,

"Fine. I need your help. You're one of the few people that can track his scent."

The were-cat teen grinned,

"Damn right! Now, give me a few minutes."

As the three teens left, Pulsar came into the room and saw the mess. She yelled,

"What happened here?"

**Meanwhile… **

Satana and Crisis finished teleporting. The red-eyed hero was still paralyzed, but Satana said,

"Now, I'm going to let you go. If you try and run, I'll just paralyze you again. It would completely ruin our date."

The red-headed succubus chanted a spell and released the paralysis effect. Crisis shook his head and held the side of his head,

"What the hell are you doing, Satana? You can't just kidnap me and expect a date!"

He looked around,

"Where are we?"

Satana looked around, smiling,

"We're at the Hellion House. You know, there's something I've always wanted to do to that bitch Monet."

With that, she took Crisis by the hand and led him to M's room. The female powerhouse was not there, and, as the door closed, Satana rubbed her hands evilly,

"This is payback for how that bitch constantly tries to hurt you."

With that, she began chanting a spell. Leon groaned,

"Oh, this won't be good."

Satana cast her magic and giggled,

"This is gonna be perfect. Quick, let's go."

She grabbed him and teleported away.

Monet St. Croix, the Hellion powerhouse M, was just coming back from training. As she entered her room, she was mortified. The dark-skinned powerhouse saw everything in her room had been either burned, scorched, melted, or otherwise had fire damage, including all Wildstar memorabilia. M screamed at the top of her lungs,

"CRISIS! I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS! YOU'LL DIE!"

Just then, Satana teleported back in and laughed herself silly,

"Serves you right for messing with my man!"

She launched a hellfire bolt, setting M's hair on fire. Monet screamed,

"PUT IT OUT! SOMEBODY PUT IT OUT!"

Satana teleported back to where she left Crisis and now, the red-head said,

"Now that we've settled that score, let's find a place to eat. I'm starved."

Crisis groaned out loud; this was going to be one of the worst experiences of his life.

On the plus side, he got to see Monet get set on fire…

Next Chapter:

The chase continues as Satana crashes a restaurant, and Miss Marvel and Persiana try and catch up, dragging Falcon in the middle of it. Stay tuned for more insanity, fellow readers!

(1) Read Crystal Clear Judgment for details.


	4. Chapter 4

**Devil's New Disguise **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 4: Dining Out 

Persiana, Miss Marvel, Falcon, and Simon Williams, the ionic powerhouse Wonder Man, were on board the Quinjet. The feral feline was at a computer station, attempting to locate her boyfriend through his communicator. Farrah said,

"O-K, I got something. They just teleported out of Massachusetts and are heading to New York City."

Carol blinked,

"Why were they in Massachusetts?"

Just then, Redwing, Falcon's feathered teammate, raised his wings over his head. Sam blinked,

"I think Redwing heard something."

Farrah boosted the audio receiver and picked up M's voice screaming and swearing. Persiana shrugged,

"Oh, they only ticked off Monet. So far, I guess Satana hasn't done anything to him yet."

She growled,

"She will, though. I know it."

Simon looked back,

"I know you two ladies are concerned about your teammate, but don't you think we should have at least told Pulsar where we were going? She's going to be awfully mad."

Farrah and Carol both looked at the adult caretaker. The blonde Air Force brat said,

"Mr. Williams, we have to find Leon. He means so much to me."

The feral feline growled,

"More to me, Barbie! He's my boyfriend!"

Simon shook his head,

"I should have never brought it up. Changing course now."

He then winced as the two teen girls began arguing with each other. Falcon groaned,

"I should have never come on this flight."

**Meanwhile, in New York City… **

Satana laughed hysterically,

"Did you see that?"  
>The red-headed succubus had just cleared out a fancy restaurant in one of the New York skyscrapers. Almost everyone except the waiter and head chef, whom Satana had cast a spell on to serve them, had vacated the establishment. Several had their life energy absorbed to feed Satana. Also, the whole place had been redecorated to look more like a medieval dungeon, complete with flaming torches.<p>

Leon, who was sitting at the table, shook his head,

"Satana, you can't keep doing that. You just killed a few people."

Satana pouted,

"But, I need life energy to keep going. Besides…"

She stood up from her seat and gently kissed the red-eyed Avenger's cheek,

"I want to prove I'm the best woman for you."

The swordsman groaned out loud,

"This can't be any worse than it already is."

Just then, the doors burst open and Clint Burton, the purple clad Avenger Hawkeye, along with Jen Walters, the green-skinned powerhouse She-Hulk, stormed inside. Hawkeye had his bow pointed and said,

"All right, lady. Let's see if-…"

He noticed Crisis and said,

"Holy crap, it's Crisis."

She-Hulk blinked,

"Wait, I thought Crisis was dating Persiana."

Satana screamed,

"NO! HE WANTS ME!"  
>She lashed out with hellfire bolts, sending both of them flying out of the room. The succubus grumbled,<p>

"Stupid morons. I'm trying to enjoy a date with a boy I like and they have the nerve to interrupt us."

Satana looked out the window and saw the Avengers' Quinjet coming in. The red-head teen groaned,

"Not them again."

She grabbed Crisis and the two teleported away.

Hawkeye held his head and groaned,

"Oh, that hurt like hell. What did she hit me with?"

She-Hulk added,

"Yeah, I felt it too. Whatever she can do, it can hurt me too."

The Quinjet hovered near the window and Persiana and Miss Marvel entered through the window. The feral feline growled,

"Damn it! He was right here!"

The purple clad archer looked up and smirked,

"Well, hi, girls."

Carol asked,

"Did you see Crisis around here?"

Jen nodded,

"Yeah, and he was with this psycho red-head. What happened?"

Farrah grumbled,

"Satana kidnapped my boyfriend and is now porting him all over the place."

She screamed,

"HER ASS IS TOAST WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER!"  
>The green-skinned strong woman blinked,<p>

"She's taking this well."

Carol folded her arms,

"I don't like that Satana bitch either, but I have to work with this furball to get Leon back."

Farrah glared,

"What's wrong with working with me? You're the one that needed my help, or, have you forgotten that?"

The blonde powerhouse shouted back,

"You know, I could have just as easily picked Black Widow to help me, but, somehow, I got stuck with you!"

Hawkeye shook his head,

"No, you did not want Black Widow here. She's nuts! It's true; all red-heads are crazy!"  
>Farrah and Carol continued their argument…<p>

Next Chapter:

Where will Crisis and Satana go next? And, will Persiana and Miss Marvel find them in time? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Devil's New Disguise **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 5: Monster's Rally! 

Satana and Crisis were now far away from New York City. The red-headed succubus sighed in relief,

"That was close. I hate it when those two bitches show up to ruin our date."

Leon groaned,

"Satana, please. Just let me go."

The red-eyed teen was at the demon's mercy, and would continue to be so. Satana shook her head,

"No, no, no! Not yet! I still want to have a fun date!"

She then turned and squealed,

"Monster trucks and demolition derby! Yeah!"  
>The demonic teen grabbed Crisis and, purchasing two tickets; went inside.<p>

Satana stopped by the snack bar and got a ton of food for herself and her boyfriend, courtesy of swiping Emma Frost's credit card before leaving the Hellion House. Crisis, being a gentleman and being forced into it, carried all the food and the two found two vacant seats near the arena. Satana hungrily ate some food as Leon looked at her rather surprised,

"I thought Persiana and Hercules could eat."

The red-head grinned,

"One of the advantages of being a demon who knows magic, cutie. You never gain weight. Ever."

She laughed as a large red monster truck began crushing a whole bunch of small cars,

"Yes, I love the destruction and mayhem! This place rocks!"

Leon shook his head; he had to find a way out of this, but, with not knowing where he was, and, with the threat of Satana paralyzing him, he had to keep this up.

**Meanwhile, at the West Coast Avengers Mansion… **

Pulsar clenched her fists,

"What the hell is going on?"

T'challa, the teen prince of Wakanda Black Panther, said,

"It appears that Persiana and Miss Marvel have abandoned their chores."

Natasha Romanoff, the teen spy Black Widow, held up a note,

"I got something here. It says 'Gone to find Leon. Kidnapped by that bitch Satana. Took Wonder Man and Falcon. From Barbie and Persiana.'"

The red-head said,

"I think Farrah wrote this note."

Monica grumbled,

"This is just terrific. What else could go wrong today?"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Pietro Maximoff, the mutant speedster Quicksilver, was running outside, being chased by Crystal, the Inhuman elementalle princess. The blonde squealed,

"Come back here, sweetie! I wanna make babies!"  
>Pietro was panicking,<p>

"I know I'm a hit with the ladies, but this is ridiculous!"  
>He tripped over a branch and, as he rolled onto his back, Crystal pounced. She grinned,<p>

"Mine! You're all mine!"  
>Monica rolled her eyes,<p>

"I knew I shouldn't have said that."

The light powered heroine said,

"You kids clean up this mess. I'll go talk some sense into Crystal."

As she left, T'challa asked,

"Is that a wise idea?"

Natasha shrugged,

"It could be worse. Instead of Quicksilver, it could be the Human Torch she could be trying to kill."

Black Panther nodded,

"An excellent point."

**Back to Satana and Crisis… **

The sound of crackling glass and metal scraping against one another was enough to make Satana squeal. She was enjoying all the destruction. The red-head had finished all of the food she bought and was now resting her head on Leon's shoulder, smiling,

"Isn't it wonderful? All the mayhem and destruction that's being caused here. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy!"  
>Just then, two monster trucks came screeching into the arena. One of them was in red and white, the other was in black and yellow. Leon looked closely at the two drivers and blinked,<p>

"I think Persiana and Miss Marvel are here."

Persiana, in the red and white monster truck, floored it right into Satana,

"GET AWAY FROM MY MAN, SATANA!"  
>The crowd scattered, but Satana and Crisis stayed right where they were. Miss Marvel also floored it, attempting to hit Satana. Instead, both trucks collided and rolled harmlessly out of the way, on top of each other.<br>The succubus began laughing,

"Oh, this is too rich! And to think, Crisis you're actually dating one of them."

She held her sides and Crisis sped out and pulled both of the girls out of the monster trucks. Satana rolled her eyes,

"Bored now!"  
>She snapped her fingers and she and Crisis disappeared. Farrah got up and screamed,<p>

"THAT'S IT! I'LL FIND SATANA IF IT TAKES ME AN ETERNITY!"  
>Miss Marvel was angry too and kicked both of the monster trucks out of the arena,<p>

"You just had to use these things, didn't you?"

Persiana snapped,

"I had to get their attention somehow! She was putting the moves on my man!"

The blonde Air Force brat shook her head,

"You know something; it's a miracle he hasn't dumped you yet! You just say how much of a raving lunatic you are when you try and chase after him!"  
>The white-haired acrobat shot back,<p>

"Oh, yeah! You got in a monster truck too and got in my way!"  
>Miss Marvel shouted,<p>

"You got in mine!"  
>And a cat-fight broke out between the two rivals. Falcon and Wonder Man, who had been watching the whole thing, looked at each other. Sam asked,<p>

"So, Mr. Williams. What do you want to do now?"

Simon said,

"We'll break them up when we get another location to go to."

Next Chapter:

After the monster truck rally, where will Satana and Crisis head next? Stay tuned for more, fellow readers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Devil's New Disguise **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 6: Just Visiting! 

**At the Xavier Institute… **

Satana and Crisis both appeared in the middle of the living room. Currently, several X-men were sitting in the room, playing video games. Roberto DaCosta, the mutant Sunspot, Ray Crisp, the mutant Berserker, Jaime Madrox, the mutant Multiple, and Sam Guthrie, the mutant Cannonball, were having a major four-way battle shoot 'em up game. Satana covered her mouth and Leon's mouth from betraying their presences. Satana had a wicked idea pop into her brain. Slowly, she took Crisis around a corner and out of sight. The demonic red-head whispered,

"Don't move."

She paralyzed Crisis and then cast a spell on herself. She strutted into the room and purred,

"Hello, boys."

Roberto, Ray, and Sam all turned and blinked in stunned speech. Sam said,

"Dani?"

Roberto said,

"Amara?"

Ray blinked,

"Tabby?"

The three boys were all looking at said women, when it was really only Satana disguising herself as the woman they wanted to see. Of course, in all three cases, Satana was wearing the same clothes she had been on her date, but was able to enhance the beauty of each of the girls that the boys were looking at. Jaime seemed unaffected by the spell and asked,

"Who are you? I don't recognize you."

Satana cursed to herself; she needed a plan and fast. She snapped her fingers and Jaime began freaking out,

"TRINITY! GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
>He ran out of the room. Satana then turned to the others,<p>

"You know what would be great for us to do?"

She whispered into the ears of each one of them something suggestive. Roberto and Ray bolted out of the room. Sam, however, shook his head,

"Ah can't do that, Dani. It wouldn't be right."

The red-head sighed angrily,

"Great, an honest gentleman. What the hell?"

She stormed off, then giggled when she found Leon,

"Oh, you're going to love this."

The red-eyed teen shook his head,

"Why do I have a feeling this mansion may not survive it?"

The succubus smiled,

"Oh, it will. The people in it might not. C'mon, let's steal Wolverine's bike."

She dragged the now-unparalyzed Crisis out of the room.

A few moments later, when the two were in the garage, screams echoed throughout the mansion, first from Amara and Tabitha, then from Roberto and Ray. The electricity-manipulating mutant shouted,

"What? It's what you wanted!"

Tabitha threw a time bomb, angrily shouting,

"I never told you to wait for me in my bed naked! I don't care how low my standards are!"

Amara pitched a fireball at Roberto,

"How dare you! I am a lady of royalty!"

Satana could not help but laugh,

"Oh, this is too, too perfect! They'll be talking about this for weeks!"

Leon got in front of her, setting his foot down,

"Satana, this has to stop. You can't just kidnap me, drag me all over the place, and cause all of this destruction!"

The red-headed teen girl looked at Leon through teary eyes,

"I thought you loved me! I thought we had chemistry together!"  
>She turned away, huddling and holding herself. She felt dejected by the boy she liked.<p>

Crisis felt bad and placed his hand on her shoulder,

"Satana, I'm sorry. You're a sweet girl, but you can't be so malicious to others. And, I have a girlfriend. I'm sorry, but I want you to bring me back home."

Satana looked up and stopped crying,

"You think I'm sweet?"

She cheered and tackled him in a big hug,

"Oh, I love you so much!"  
>The powerhouse teen groaned,<p>

"Thanks, but I can't breathe!"

He tried to get up, but Satana had a very strong grip on him.

Just then, a loud voice roared,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?"  
>Both of them looked up and saw a red-headed man with a pentagram on his chest, wielding a pitchfork. A yellow cape flowed around him around him as he stared maliciously at Crisis.<p>

Leon blinked,

"You've got a brother?"

Satana shrugged,

"Half-brother, really. He's super overprotective of me."

She walked up to her half-brother,

"Damion Hellstorm, leave me alone. I have a life I want to live!"

Damion snarled,

"Did he hurt you?"

Satana rolled her eyes,

"Hardly. Crisis has been a perfect gentleman all evening on our date."

Damion screamed,

"DATE? WHAT?"

He wielded his pitchfork-like weapon and fired a concussive hellfire bolt at Crisis. The red-eyed Avenger sped out of the way and drew his sword,

"Look, I don't want to fight you-."

Damion shouted,

"Silence! You shall know the wrath of the Son of Satan!"

Satana rolled her eyes,

"And this date was going so well."

Next Chapter:

Crisis squares off against the Son of Satan. Will Persiana and Miss Marvel get there in time? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Devil's New Disguise **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 7: Satan's Little Helper 

Flying around in the Quinjet, Wonder Man looked back at Persiana,

"Do you know where Crisis is?"

The feral heroine shook her head,

"Not yet. I can only imagine what Satana's doing to him."

She screamed,

"IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!"  
>Carol clenched her fists,<p>

"I swear, I'll make that demon bitch pay big time for taking my man!"  
>Farrah spun around,<p>

"Excuse me? Your man? Barbie, he's dating ME! He even said I was his girlfriend, so back off!"  
>Falcon looked at the screen and raised his hand,<p>

"Uh, as much as I'd love to see a catfight right now, we just locked onto Crisis' signal."

The white-haired cat-girl looked at the screen and blinked,

"He's with the X-men. Maybe they found out about him and are trying to rescue my man from Satana!"

**At that precise moment… **

Damien Hellstorm, the Son of Satan, blasted Crisis with a powerful hellfire bolt,

"I'll teach you to kidnap my sister!"

Satana rolled her eyes,

"Damien, he didn't do anything to me."  
>Leon got up from the blast, but he winced. It must have been a similar hellfire bolt Satana could use, and it probably was magic based too. The red-eyed swordsman readied his sword and made a dash for the Son of Satan. The red-headed Damien shouted,<p>

"You dare attack me!"

He lashed out again, but Crisis hit the pitchfork at the last second, sending the magical hellfire bolt in a separate direction.

Scott Summers, the mutant Cyclops, came out,

"What's going-?"

Before he could finish asking the question, the bolt of hellfire hit him and sent him flying into his car, denting the driver side door. He had stars revolving around his head as the laser-blasting mutant said,

"Mommy, why are there so many stars?"

Damien Hellstorm roared,

"How dare you?"

He raised his free hand and conjured up a blast of eldritch energy, sending the powerhouse Crisis through the exterior wall of the mansion grounds. Leon groaned out loud,

"I really hate magic."

He noticed his sword was just out of reach and tried to go for it, but the Son of Satan had pressed his foot onto the teen's arm. Damien pointed his pitchfork at the young hero and said,

"Now, I teach you not to touch my sister!"

Satana shouted,

"Damien, knock it off!"

She came over to him and slapped him upside the head,

"Leave Crisis alone. He didn't do anything!"

Damien said loudly,

"But, he kidnapped you!"  
>The succubus rolled her eyes,<p>

"No, I kidnapped him and teleported him all over the place for our date! He's been a gentleman to me, so leave him alone!"  
>Leon looked up and saw the brother relent. Satana smirked,<p>

"There, that's better."

She glared at her brother,

"Don't ever do that again."

Crisis stood up, a little uneasy. Damien glared,

"This is not over."

Satana narrowed her eyes, and an evil smile formed on her lips. She had revenge planned for her brother. She quickly pulled out a cell phone and made a call just out of ear shot of the two boys.

Leon held his head and picked up his sword,

"You know that stuff hurts, right?"

Damien pointed his pitchfork weapon at Crisis,

"You are lucky Satana has not been harmed, or I would kill you where you stand."

He grabbed Satana and the two teleported away.

It was around that time that the Quinjet landed on the lawn and several X-men were coming out of the mansion to see what was going on. Persiana cheered,

"SWEETIE!"  
>She jumped and hugged Leon tightly. Miss Marvel came from behind and hugged him too,<p>

"It's good to have you back, Leon."

Farrah snarled,

"Back off, he's mine!"  
>Wolverine looked at the destruction,<p>

"What happened? What's going on?"

Wonder Man shook his head,

"You wouldn't believe it if we told you."

Logan grunted,

"Somehow, I would."

The red-eyed teen shook his head,

"For now, I just want to rest after what Satana's brother did to me."

Carol blinked,

"Wait, Satana has a brother?"

Crisis nodded,

"Yeah, and he's badass with a pitchfork and just as powerful as Satana."

Farrah rubbed up against her boyfriend,

"Well, you tell me all about it while you're recovering."

The blonde Air Force brat rolled her eyes,

"What a tramp."

The lioness roared,

"What did you say?"

And the arguing and cat-fighting began again. Falcon blinked,

"And to think they actually were able to bury it for so long when trying to find you, Leon."

Crisis groaned into his hand,

"I was better off fighting the Son of Satan."

**Meanwhile… **

Damien and Satana teleported back to their home in San Francisco. The Son of Satan shook his head,

"You have to stop showing that man affection, Satana. He's a bad influence on you. Look at what you're wearing!"

Satana looked down at her clothes and shrugged,

"I like it. Oh, and by the way, I called over someone that is eager to meet you."

A sinister smile appeared on the succubus' lips as Damien tried to figure out who it was. Then, a look of sheer horror appeared on his face,

"No. Not her. Anybody but her."

A red-headed teen girl came out of the next room, dressed in a yellow bodysuit with blue gloved hands and feet, as well as a blue feline mask. She was Patsy Walker, the teen heroine Hellcat, and she had a mad crush on the Son of Satan.

Patsy squealed,

"Come here, sugar!"

Damien screamed and ran off in a different direction,

"HELP! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Satana burst out laughing as she saw her brother get humiliated. She chuckled,

"He was better off fighting Crisis."

End of Devil's New Disguise!


End file.
